Bring it on Goode
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: My father started this the day he told me about the Circle Of Cavan. Now, it's my job to finish it. But as soon as I'm gone, no one will have the key to stopping the circle any longer. This is the sequel to Better than Goode, if you haven't read that one yet I suggest you do but I suppose you don't have to. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, first chapter of the sequel! Yay! I included the teaser in case you didn't get a chance to read it. And I'm super excited because I GET TO MEET ALLY CARTER TOMORROW! Details at the end. Enjoy my darlings.**

"Geez Zach you look like you've never been in a private jet before!" Macey complained, pushing past him and into the plane.

"Well Mchenry, not everyone here is filthy stinking rich." he retorted, sitting down next to me. She rolled her eyes and settled down with the latest Vogue.

"Hmmmm So Gallagher Girl what do you think we should do for a 7 hour plane ride?" He teased. I leaned in towards him, but put my head down on his shoulder at the last second.

"Sleep." I answered. He pouted which looked so adorable I had to lean up and peck him on the lips.

"Better?" I asked teasingly.

"Much." He put his arm around my shoulder. I felt my eye lids drooping and was asleep almost instantly.

"Awwww they look so cute!"

"Quick take a picture before they-"

"Guys? What are you doing?" I ask as I sit up and rub my eyes to see Bex, liz, and Macey hovering over me. I saw the camera in Bex's head and realized what they were doing.

"BEX!" I shouted and jumped up, and reaching for the camera. She darted away and ran down the aisle.

"Bex I swear to god if you post that to facebook-"

"Too late!" Bex says, swinging her iphone evily. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was my mom.

"And now I'm dead..." I muttered. I realized everyone on the plane was staring at me, including Zach.

"What are you looking at?!" I demanded, before answering my phone.

"Er, hey mom-"

"Cam are you sleeping with a boy?!" She demanded immediately.

**"Oh my god mom! I fell asleep on his shoulder because I was sitting next to him on the plane. Abby can vouch for me!" I said, looking pleadingly at Abby, who was seated in front of me, and still watching. She rolled her eyes and reached for the phone.**

"Hey Rachel. Yes she only fell asleep on his shoulder." I couldn't hear my mother's reply but then Abby burst out laughing. Oh no this can't be good.

"Yeah I'll make sure of it. We're about to land can Cam call you back later? Kay bye sis." Abby hung up.

"What did she tell you?!" I asked as soon as the phone was off. Abby grinned.

"All I'm going to say, you're gonna have one drama filled mission squirt."

Oh lord. Just what I need, more drama.

"Okay ladies and gentleman. Your first task: Pick out the operatives in the area. You do not need to befriend them yet, that comes later. Now, here's your comms unit and your covers are in these folders."

Joe handed us our folders with our covers.

Cameron Morgan Cover  
Name: Elizabeth Jordan  
Age: 17  
Why in Rome: On senior vacation trip  
Relationship: Kyle Mason  
Likes: PDA with bf, dancing, partying, gelato  
Dislikes: Anything that doesn't involve her  
I looked over at Zach's cover and realized he was Kyle Mason, my boyfriend.

"Get moving." Joe told us. I grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him down the street.

"Hey Kyle can we get Gelato later?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure Elizabeth. So how are you liking Rome?"

"Oh it's wonderful! And I get to spend it with you which makes it even better!" I exclaimed, leaning up to peck him on the lips. I swear I heard a lady walking behind us say "Ah young love."

I noticed an extremely cute boy standing by a gelato store. He looked familair, but I couldn't remember where from. Hmmmm.

"Hey Kyle let's get some Gelato over there!" I said, pulling Zach towards the store with the boy. As I walked past the boy I swear he did a double take. Or was I just imagining it? Hmmm strange. As we ordered I leaned up to kiss Zach but I whispered.

"That boy looked familair to me, but I can't remember from where. Oh and that lady with the stroller has been tailing us the past 17 minutes." I added. Zach nodded.

"Okay but who's the guy? You recognize him?"

"I don't know..." When we got our gelato I noticed the boy was gone. Odd.

"Let's walk towards the colosseum Kyle!" I tugged Zach merrily along beside me, enjoying the creamy taste of gelato. I had gotten Coco and Cafe **(Okay I know what I'm talking about when it comes to gelato. I lived in Italy for 2 years and lemme just say Coco and Cafe, which is cocconut and coffee, is an amazing combo. Like, amazing.)** Suddenly, I remembered where I'd seen the boy. And this was not good.

"Oh my god! How could they-Joe-He knows I don't-UGH!" I huffed in anger. I marched over to where Joe and Abby were sitting at a little cafe eating gelato.

"Can I help you dear?" Joe asks as if he didn't know me. I ignored it, and I didn't care if I was breaking my cover.

"Joe! How could you make me come here to tail him?!" I demanded.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Joe replied, smirking.

"Joe! You know-"

"Well it's nice to know you couldn't wait to see me again Cams." He said from behind me.

No wonder Abby said this mission will be filled with drama. Because Fernando and I cannot stand each other.

~PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~PAGE BREAK~

I wheeled around to glare at the 6 ft 2, 185 pound, brown haired blue eyed boy standing before me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Miss me Cams?" He asked innocently. Smirking, but way less sexy than Zach.

"Who could miss what they never had?!"

"Come on babe don't be like that."

"BABE?! Are you kidding me Fernando?!"

"No baby why would you think I'm kidding?" That did it. I stomped up to him and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"OW!" Fernando screeched. I kicked him in the stomach and but before I could do more I felt someone grab me around the waist and hoist me over their shoulder. I continued screaming profanities in 14 different languages at Fernando as Zach carried me away.

"So I take it you don't like him?" Zach asked as he set me down on my feet, a good 500 feet from Fernando.

I glared in Fernando's direction. I guess that was enough of an answer.

"Well you look pretty pissed but I think I know something that can cheer you up..." Zach said in a sing song voice.

"What?" I asked, mildly curious as to what he was thinking.

"Me." He leaned down to kiss me. I wanted to make sure Fernando saw as much as he could. I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck and leaned against him. After a few minutes of this we pulled away and i buried my face in Zach's shoulder.  
"Zach, I love you."

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." I lifted my head off of his shoulder to see Fernando glaring at us.

The question is, what do I do now?****

AN: So Fernando...I don't really know where that came fromit just ended up on the page. Anyways I'm SUPER EXCITED BECAUSE I GET TO MEET ALLY CARTER TOMORROW! I'M GOING TO THE AUSTIN TEXAS TEEN BOOK FESTIVAL AND SHE'S GONNA BE THERE, AHHHH I'M SO EXCITED ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE THE BEGINNING OF THE SEQUEL NIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMGEEEEZUS MEETING ALLY CARTER WAS AMAZING! I LOVE HER SOOOOO MUCH! OKAY SO DID YA'LL KNOW SHE WAS HOMECOMING QUEEN?! AND SHE IS HILARIOUS! ANYWAYS I GOT A PIC WITH HER AND SHE SIGNED MY COPY OF OUT OF SIGHT OUT OF TIME SO YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! OKAY I CHANGED MY PROFILE PIC TO ME AND ALLY AND THIS STORIE'S COVER TO IT SO YEAH ANYWAYS HEHE ENJOY PEEPS AND I KNOW THIS SHOULDN'T EVEN COUNT FOR A CHAPTER SO I'M SUPER UPER MEGA UPER SORRY!**

"Ugh I cannot believe we are in Rome, with FERNANDO!" I exclaimed, punching the wall for the 12th time.

"Calm down Cam or you're gonna break your hand." Bex said. How come all of a sudden Bex was the one calming me down?

"CALM DOWN?! THE BOY WHO FUCKING BROKE MY HEART IS HERE!" I shouted, spinning around to glare at her.

"Cam that's what he does: He's a player." Macey said simply. I finally just broke down and started crying. I immediately felt 3 pairs of arms surrounding me and rubbing circles on my back and murmuring soothing words into my ears. I just cried into Bex's shoulder until, after about 2 hours, I had finally gotten everything out.

"You okay Cams?" I heard Liz say softly. I nodded, not trusting my voice. But then I realized something. Something extremely important. And something that crushed me.

"Joe-Joe knew. He knew Fernando broke my heart but he brought us here to tail him and his retarded school. And Abby- she said that my mom said I would- My mom knew! They all knew about what happened between us but they made us come here anyway! THEY KNEW!"

I scream, jumping up and sprinting out the door. I didn't care if my face had mascara lines running down it from my tears. I didn't care if I had actual tears running down my face. I needed to know why 3 of the people I trust most in the world deliberately crushed me. As I was sprinting toward's Joe and Abby's hotel room I didn't see the boy in front of me before I ran into him.

"S-sorry." I mumble, helping him up.

"Cammie?! What's wrong?!" Zach. Why did it have to be Zach?

"N-nothing. I just- can you take me to Grant? I need to talk to him." I said shakily, looking up at Zach.

"Why can't you talk to me? I get he's your brother but I'm your boyfriend..." I shake my head.

"You wouldn't understand. Grant knows about me and Fernando." I explain as we begin down the hall.

"What happened with you two? And why did he call you babe?"

I took a deep breath.

"Because he-"

"Because I what?"

Lord, just kill me now.

I steeled myself and turned around to face Fernando with what I hoped was an angry expression. But before I could even say anything Zach stepped in front of me.

"Hey man, tell me what you did to my girlfriend before I make you tell me." He growled angrily. Fernando put his hands up in mock innocence.

"I didn't do shit man."

"Don't play innocent Fernando! You knew exactly what you were doing to me! And I can't believe I fell for it! well I don't want to see your fucking face ever AGAIN!" I scream the last part and take off running in the other direction. I didn't know where I was going. Well I kind of did. I knew I was going to get away from him.

**AN: Okay so bit o Fernando drama! So you guys wanna know how Fernando broke Cammie's heart? Then review because Reviews=my fuel to write. Oh and for those of you who read my story Interesting Exchange, you know I told you about my blog but I completely blanked and was stupid and I forgot Fanfiction doesn't like links so basically just go on Google and search "miaswritingportfolio" and it's the blogspot one! And I only have 1 piece of writing on my blog, which isn't even a blog it's really more of a place for me to showcase my writing but anyways I'm going to stop my worlds longest AN and let you review! Imma try and update my other story Careful What You Wish For also so yeah hehe k byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so this is kinda majorly a HUGE chappie! Ahhhhh and I know it's short I'm sorry but it's like 2am so yeah...Enjoy :)**

Just keep running. Just keep running. Just keep-

"CAMMIE! STOP RUNNING!" But I couldn't stop. I litteraly couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. So instead of stopping like the voice wanted me to, I kept running. On and on, until it felt like my lungs were going to burst, and my legs were going to fall off. I stopped and took in my surroundings. How did I end up in this alleyway? What part of Rome am I in? How did I- But my thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing me.

"Cammie what the fuck do you think you're doing?! You can't just leave like that!" Zach exclaimed, hugging me tighter. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry! I just need to get away from him! From everyone." I said the last part quietly but I know he heard.

"Cam please, just tell me what happened." Zach pleaded with me. I wanted to tell him. I honestly did. But if I did, my whole life would change.

"I can't. I can't Zach! If I did then everything would change! Nothing would ever be the same!" I choked out, tears running down my face.

"Why?! What did he do?! What happened that you won't tell me?!"

I shook my head against his chest. No way was I telling. I'd kept this a secret from everyone for 3 years.

"Cammie." I shook my head.

"Cammie." No! I can't!

"Cammie!" Zach exclaimed, tilting my chin up and forcing him to look me in the eye.

"No Zach! If I told you, everyone would find out! And everyone would hate me because I didn't tell them!" I whined.

"Cammie I promise I will never hate you. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you! I just want to help you..."

"Zach, Fernando...he's a circle agent."

I heard Zach's sharp intake of breath but that wasn't even the half of it.

"And he's the circle agent that killed my father."****

AN: OMG LIKE WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! *TEAR* SO HOW WILL ZACH COMFORT CAMMIE?! WHO WILL THEY TELL?! REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

****

AN: IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! Oh my gosh you guys I am so so stupid! OK Cammie already knows about Zach's mom I got this story confused with another one of my stories oh my gosh I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! So I'm just going to replace that chapter with this and can you guys pretend you never read that one?! I'M SO SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'M FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY WHOOO SO I'M PROBABLY GONNA UPDATE MORE OVER WINTER BREAK YAYAYAYAYAY CHRISTMAS AND COOKIES WAAAATTTTT YAY SO GIMME A CHRISTMAS PRESENT AND REVIEW PLEASE?!**

"Cammie..." Zach was at a loss for words. My eyes filled with tears.

"We trusted him. Our parents were best friends! He was practically my brother! When my dad went "MIA" Fernando was there for me. But then he asked me out and everything went terrible.. On our first date he told me everything. About him and his parents being part of the circle. My dad's main mission was to destroy the circle so of course I knew about it. And then he told me-he told me that he killed my father. HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND HE FUCKING KILLED MY FATHER!" I screamed in agony and punched the wall behind me. I probably broke my hand but I didn't care.

"So, your mom and Joe and Abby, they all just thought he broke up with you, they didn't-the don't know that he killed Matt?" Zach asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Zach pulled me into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Me, Grant, your mom, anyone?"

"I don't know-I just wanted them to still feel that hope that I used to have, that hope that I had before Fernando told me. But my dad is dead. Dead! Gone, I'm never ever going to see him again!" By now I was sobbing heavily into Zach's chest.

"Hey it's okay. Shh everything will be alright..." Zach whispered soothingly into my ear. I blinked back my tears and looked up at him.

"Zach?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. So so much." And for the first time since I'd spoken the words, I felt like they were actually true.  
"I love you too Gallagher Girl." I got on my tiptoes to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up to him. We broke apart for air but my lips never left his skin. They traced a trail along his sharp jawline all the way to his ear. He moaned and grinned against his skin.

"Make me forget Zach..." I whispered into his ear.

"What? Cammie what do you mean?" He asked, confused. I guess he needs a hint. I stood back on my heels and began to unbutton his shirt. As soon as he realized what I meant he stiffened and he grabbed both of my hands in one of his.

"Cammie no. No way."

"Zaaaaaach please?" I whined. He took a deep breath.

"Cammie, you don't really want to. Come on, we're going back to the hotel so that you can tell everyone. And so I can kick fernando's ass, and then let the CIA drag him off in handcuffs." Zach said strongly.

"I'm sorry but, I can't let you do that." I stiffened, but before I turned around I heard a sound like the cocking of a gun.

"Well Cammie, I was going to let you live your life happily, and act like you didn't know all the things I told you, but your boyfriend's mother has other plans for you. If you come with me now, I won't have to shoot you." I whirled around to face Fernando.

"Well you're going to have to shoot me then. Because I'm not going with you. Actually you're going to have to come with us." I said with a lot more confidence in my voice then I thought I had.

"And how are you going to do that?" He raised the gun so it was pointing at my head. Okay, if scaring him won't work, I'll have to try another tactic... Zach won't like this but it might just save our lives.

I widened my eyes and started to fake cry.

"Fernando please, don't. I-I don't want to die because the guy I love killed me! Let anyone else shoot me, just not you. i still love you Fernando I'm so sorry!" By this point I was absolutely bawling, fake of course though! I'm the best actor out of anyone in Gallagher and I just hoped I was convincing enough.

"Cammie I-" He hesitated, but still looked unconvinced, "You're lying."And here's the grand finale...

I stepped away from Zach and started to walk toward Fernando. I hope Zach can play along...

"Cammie please wait, I love you!" Zach said. I turned around to see tears in his eyes.

"I know, but I love him more." I faced Fernando and started to walk towards him again.

"Fernando please, I love you. Please please, take me back." I sniffled loudly, and looked into his eyes.

"Oh Cammie," He dropped the gun and opened his arms. I jumped into them and wraped my legs around his waist.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered in his ear. And with that, I slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck and jumped out of his arms.

I turned around to face Zach.

"Wait you were acting?!"

"Of course I was. You're the only guy I love." As I said this I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on my tiptoes to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I know, I'm not dead lol haha I just haven't had any inspiration for this story so, sorry about that! Anyways this is gonna be a crazy chappie so fasten your seatbelts and REVIEW!**

"We need to get back to the plaza, and tell Joe and Abby about everything." I said, pulling back from Zach reluctantly.

"Gallagher Girl, you saved our lives. I love you so much." Zach said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you more." I replied, pecking his cheek.

"Alright lets go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Zach, we can't just leave him here." I pulled him to a stop in front of Fernando's uncounscious body.  
"Why not? Cam he was going to shoot you!"

"I know, but if we leave him here the circle will come for him. Better to have him with us than with them right? We'll take him back to Abby and Mr. Solomon. I hope Princeton has somewhere we can keep him..."

"Princeton?" Zach asked, confused.

"Fernando's school. The circle must recruit there too, since he's...Oh god! And everyone's being tailed by them back at the plaza! Oh god what if one of them is with the circle?! Oh my god we have to call Abby now!" I screechd, reaching for my cell.

I'd known about Fernando being with the circle for years and yet I'd never even thought about the circle recruiting at Princeton! My god, how could I be so stupid?! And now my friends and family were being tailed by possible enemy agents because of me.

I dialed Abby crossing my fingers she would pick up.

"Hello?"

"ABBY! GET OUT OF THAT PLAZA NOW! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO JUST GET OUT OF THERE! No, wait! Give Macey the phone, now!" I demanded.

"What? Squirt what are you talking about? And where did you and Zach run off to?" Abby asked, her tone relaxed and carefree. (For a spy at least.)

"Abby you have to listen to me, the circle recruits at Princeton some of them can't be trusted. Fernando is a circle agent, I'm so sorry I never told you I just couldn't. He just tried to kill me and ZAch but we have him unconscious. Abby you have to trust me please I'll explain everything just give Macey the phone." I pleaded with her. After 1.8 seconds of shocked silence she finally replied.

"WHAT?! Hell Cammie are you okay?! Did Fernando hurt you? Get over here now, I'll tell all the girls on comms to lose their tails as if their lives depended on it and meet us- wait where are you?!" She demanded, total calm spy mode. She was probably laughing and smiling like she was talking to her mom so no one would suspect anything.

"That's why I need Macey! Now give her the phone!" I snapped, trying desperatley to form a plain in my head.

"Okay, here it's Macey." She said after a minute.

"What is it Cammie?!" Macey demanded, of course she knew something was wrong.  
"Macey, did you say Preston was here with his family as ambassadors?!" I demanded. I needed to get us somewhere I knew we'd be safe from the circle.

"Yes, why?" Thank the lord!

"Tell Abby that we need to get everyone there. Now!" I hung up the phone and turned to Zach.

"We need to get to the embassy. We can stay there with Preston and his family and keep an eye on Fernando."

Zach made a face at the mention of Preston but no comment. Instead he just flug Fernando over his shoulder and said, "Which was to the embassy?"

I tried to think, to recall where the embassy was. God, Mr. Smith had said something about it being near the coliseum. And Macey had told me that it was near some sort of market...

"I think I know where it is, and it's not too far from here." I said quickly to ZAch, starting to walk out of the alley and back onto the crowded cobblestone streets. I weaved through the crowd, making lefts and rights until we were in the plaza by the coliseum.

I spun around in a circle, looking desperately for anything that would look like an embassy before we were graced by another miracle.

"Cammie?" I spun around to see Preston standing there with his hands in his jeans, looking much better now that he'd actually combed his hair and lost the spider man watch.

"Preston? Oh thank god you're just the person I was looking for. Listen, can you take us to the embassy? Macey wanted to see you and we were walking towards it but then us 3 got separated from the group and we got attacked in an alleyway which is why he's unconscious and is there a reason you look like you have 3 heads?" I asked him, swaying on my feet a little. The ground suddenly felt like it was moving and my vision was getting hazy.

"Whoa Cammie are you okay?"

"Cammie! What's wrong?!"

I pressed my fingers to my temple and pushed the pain and weird feelings to the back of my head. I opened my eyes again to see a worried Zach and Preston.

"I'm fine. Preston, embassy if you would?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Uh sure, follow me."

Turns out we were remarkably close to the embassy seeing as it was only 3 min 24 seconds later that we arrived. And waiting by the giant doors was a group of Gallagher Girls, my aunt, my godfather, and 3 especially furious Gallagher Girls.

"Cammie what on Earth is going on?!" Abby and Joe said, rushing forward to meet us.

"Preston?!" Macey said, running up to throw her arms around him.

"I'll explain inside, we need to get Fernando somewhere tied down." i groaned as another weird feeling of vertigo hit me.

"Why am I so dizzy?" I half mumbled to myself.

"Cammie, are you okay? You look funky." Liz commented.

Zach handed Joe Fernando and then took my hand.

"Gallagher Girl? You okay?"

I shook my head to get rid of it.

"Peachy. Preston, could you tell the guard to let us in please?"

The guards let us through and we made it up to the living quarters with no problem.

"Joe, Abby, Macey, Liz, Bex, Zach bring Fernando, can everyone else wait here?" I said to everyone in the living room. My sisters obediently sat, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

"Preston, can we use your bedroom?"

"Uh, sure right this way." He led us to his bedroom where Zach dropped the still unconscious Fernando on the bed. Everyone else took up a position leaning against a wall while I sat on the bed.

"Explain. Everything." Abby demanded. I took a deep breath.

"Hang on, where are the rest of the Blackthorne boys?" I had completely forgotten about them.

"I told Grant to get all of them together at some hotel. Now explain!" Bex said.

"Okay, so when Fernando and I were on our first date he told me things. He told me he was a circle agent and he told me that he killed my dad. And earlier he tried to kill me, but we got him unconscious." It was silent for 31 seconds before everyone reacted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

"Shhh! Okay so since he's a circle agent that means the circle recruits at Princeton."

"What? No they can't possibly..." Joe started but he trailed off.

"Think about it Joe. All the teachers at Princeton where very open to all of us coming here on another exchange with them. Especially when they learned both Cammie and Zach were coming. Oh god, I almost walked all of us into a trap." Abby said miserably, hiding her face in her hands.

"But Abby, we could use that to our advantage."

She looked up at me curiously.

"What are you planning squirt?"****

AN: *Has a heart attack* OMG like WTF is going on?! Dang, that was a lot of drama guys. I hope some stuff was kinda explained but next chapter will be better I promise. This one was kind of a hot mess I know but it's like 2:30 in the morning no joke and I'm going to have dreams about this story so yeah just like, whoah. ANd whats wrong with Cammie? Do you think maybe Fernando could have poinsoned her gelato? Lol, jk but he did do something. Like what? Well, I'm not sure. Haha I wrote it and I don't even know what's going on. That can't be good... Anyways please review? Please? 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, freaking wtf moment. WHERE HAVE I BEEN? Oh ya know, not updating for 5 MONTHS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I don't even remember like what my big idea was. Maybe i should go take a shower lol. (I get my best ideas in the shower.) So, please don't kill me for not updating? Please? Here you go, long awaited ch 7. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T I'LL CRY. No I won't but I'll still be sad :'(**

Cammie's POV

"Well, Princeton doesn't know we know," I started slowly, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "So, if we continued with their plan, we would have the element of surprise."

Everyone continued staring, not understanding where I was going with this.

"We'd be a group of lethal spies, undercover in an enemy base." I said, like I was talking to Kindergartners. Still nothing.

"For Christ's sake we could ambush them and take them down!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

Immediately, everyone broke out talking loudly.

Being surrounded by spies, you know that too get everyone too listen you have too be the loudest.

Everyone was taking that to the extreme here.

"We cannot do that!" Liz shouted worriedly.

"Why bloody not?! Let's get some payback to them!" Bex shouted, her accent coming in heavily.

"Let's kick some Princeton ass!" Macey shouted from behind me.

"Uh I don't think that's the best idea. Shouldn't we just call the cops or something?" Preston asked, laughing nervously.

My head was pounding from all the noise- I could hear my heart hammering in my chest.

"Joe! This is a perfect opportunity, we can do this!" Abby argued with Joe, who was wanting to get back to Gallagher ASAP.

"No Abby! Let the professionals handle this! We can't risk the kids on a mission of this importance! I can't risk the kids- I can't risk Cammie!" He shouted, and the room went silent, as we all stared at him.

"Joe, nothing's going to happen to me." I said softly, but looking at him with resolve in my eyes.

"You don't know that! Fernando already tried to kill you- and we're not even AT Princeton. If the circle really does recruit there- you're the one they want Cams."

"Joe I'm a spy! I've been training for this moment my whole life- to defeat the circle and avenge my father. I'm going, whether you like it or not." I said coldy, hurt that he would try and keep me from this. My head was still spinning and arguing with Joe wasn't helping.

"Joe, you have to let her do this." Abby said, resting her hand on Joe's arm.

"Then how are we going to do this? Just waltz in and attack? I don't think so." Zach said sarcastically.

"They must have teachers there who are circle members. What if we planned a coup? And took them all out simultaneously, therefore taking control of Princeton? From there it would be easy to get CIA in and have all the students questioned and so on." Liz said slowly, thinking it through as she went.

"That's brilliant Lizzie!" Macey exclaimed, running to hug Liz.

"They say the key to accomplishing anything is with friends." Bex said in a sing song voice, running over to join the group hug.

But I wasn't paying attention anymore.

_Key, key, key. Rome, when the time is right, I'll know what to do... I love you daddy._

I fell to the floor, a mixture of shock and horror inside me.

_How could I forget?_

* * *

A young girl was sitting next to her father, on a dock overlooking a large lake.

"Dad? Who were those people that came and visited last night?" The girl wondered aloud. She had laid awake in her bed, her little ears straining to hear the words being carelessly thrown around as if there was no one to listen.

"And why were you talking about circles? Circles aren't very special. Look, I can run in one!"

To demonstrate, she jumped up eagerly and started to run in a small circle, but as she passed her father he caught her around her belly and swung her around.

"Well, this circle is very special. You know, they say a circle is infinite, that it's never ending. I disagree, I think someone could stop a circle." He gazes out over the water for a moment, thinking of all the trouble he is about to bestow upon his 6 year old daughter.

"I think YOU could stop a circle."

* * *

"Daddyyyyy, I don't wanna play "clues" anymore! I wanna play with Fernando!" The little girl exclaimed, only this time she was older, 8 or 9 maybe.

Her unruly curls swung freely around her face, making her blue eyes pop.

"Just one more clue and you can find the treasure." Her father says animatedly, wondering if she will ever even remember these moments.

"Fine." She says, pouting and crossing her arms.

"What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand. What am I?" Her father recited, watching his daughter too see when she gets the answer.

You could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"A key!" She exclaims, running towards the back of the house, where all the keys hang on a neat little bar, waiting to be used.

She picks up the only key hanging, expecting too see a note hangin from it.

"Where's the treasure?" She whined, wanting her cookie.

"Well, what if the key is the treasure?" Her father asks, kneeling beside her. Her little eyes widen and she looks at the key in a new way.

"Keys are important things Cammie. They can unlock someone's deepest darkest secrets." Her father warned.

"Keep this key safe for me, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

* * *

"Dad, I don't want you to go." The girl choked out, her throat thick with tears.

"I'll be back soon, I always am." Her father squeezed her tightly in a hug, patting her on the head.

"Do you still have my key?" He asked, his tone light and playful. The girl sniffled and nodded her head, rubbing her nose.

She produced a slim silver key hanging on a necklace from within her shirt. There was one simple word on it: Rome.

"You remember what you're supposed too do with it, right?" He asked.

"Use it when the time is right." The girl recited through her tears.

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you more daddy."

* * *

"We just need to get back to Gallagher, as soon as Cammie wakes up." I heard someone say from a few feet away.

I stirred slightly and heard a shuffle as what sounded like several people moved at once.

"Cammie? Can you hear me? Cammie it's me Zach, can you open your eyes?" I groaned and forced myself to open my eyes, blinking too try and focus on the many faces around me.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Abby exclaimed, clasping my cold hands in one of her warm ones.

"Wha- what happened?" I sat up, disoriented. I looked around the room and recognized it as the living room in the embassy, and I was laying on the couch.

"You fainted. One minute you were standing, the next you were on the floor, knocked out cold. I was so worried." Zach said worriedly, squeezing me in a hug. I squeezed him back.

"I'm okay," I whispered softly in his ear. Then I addressed everyone else.

"I know what to do. Dad left me instructions... he wanted me to stop the circle...In Rome. With this." I said, holding up the little silver key I had dangling around my neck since I was 9 years old.

Had I realized then the importance of those days, I would have locked them away in my memory. But only now do I see what all those instructions he gave me are for.

I'm going to stop the circle.

**AN: OK kinda a rough ending but sorry. ANYWHO, I really love reviews and PM's so, send me one? Or go read one of my other stories and review that also? Or both?**

**I only have 3 more days of school until freedom! THANK THE LORD! I am sooooo done with 7th grade. 3 MORE DAYS UNTIL SUMMER WHOOOOOOO just monday, tuesday, wednesday and SUMMER :)))))))))))) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaack. Sorry, it's been like two weeks for this story, I kinda had like mini writer's block. But then I got over it. JUST in time for my week long trip to Colorado! Yay, no updates on anything for a whole week! (Note sarcasm) Yeah, no updates from me for a whole week. **

**And then, when I get back, I'll have one day to rest, before going to Schlitterbahn with one of my friends. And then, the next day, I'm going to South Padre Island for fourth of July with said friend and two others and it will be the best. trip. EVER! Seriously, I'm so excited. I mean, spending 3 days, at the beach, with my 3 best friends in the world?! Yeah. My life rules. **

**Heh. We each have to pay like 200$ for the room though.**

**Eek.**

**I'm gonna be broke.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Go on.**

**Read the chapter.**

**What are you donig?**

**You still aren't reading the chapter.**

**Okayyyyyyy NOW!**

**Nope. Still the AN.**

**Okay. Last one. **

**REVIEW!**

Cammie's POV

"Cammie, slow down. You aren't making any sense." Abby said, rubbing her temples in slow circular motions with her fingers.

"I swear it. Dad taught me all those lessons for a reason. He taught me all those lessons about keys and circles for a reason. He told me once that a key could unlock someone's deepest darkest secrets. What if he meant the Circle Of Cavan? I can destroy them, with this." I held up the thin chain with the key dangling from it for emphasis.

"Ok, first off, there's no guaranteeing your father was talking about the circle. Second, what are you going to do with a key? Somehow, I don't think the Circle of Cavan is just going to have a box labeled 'deepest darkest secrets' for you to unlock. And third, how could a secret destroy a terrorist organization?" We all turned in shock, to look at Preston. He was the last person any of us would have thought would say what everyone was thinking.

"You guys have to believe me, he was talking about the circle!" I looked desperately from face to face, but no one looked like they believed me, or would ever believe me. My eyes finally locked with Joe though, and I saw a spark. A spark of recognition.

"Joe. You understand now don't you?" I said in a low voice, trying to get him to realize what I'd been trying to explain too all of them, but not wanting to say out loud.

"No Cammie, don't say it-" His voice cracked and he wiped his hand underneath his eyes to stop tears from falling down.

"This is why they want me dead. We never knew before. Did we Abby?" I turned to face her and saw tears in her eyes as well.

"Squirt we thought-"

"NO! You didn't think! If you had thought then you would have realized that lying to me wasn't going to protect me!" I shouted at her, unable to remain calm any louder.

So far today, I've almost been killed by my ex, the one who killed my father, passed out twice, come up with a plan to break into Princeton, and come to a heart stopping realization about my father.

"Well it doesn't matter now Abby! BECAUSE I FIGURED IT ALL OUT!" I sat down on the chair behind me, holding my face in my hands. No one dared to move for an extremely tense 2 min 38 seconds.

I wiped my running nose on the back of my hand and blinked away my tears, trying not to completely fall apart.

"He's dead. They made Fernando kill him because he knew who they were. HE'S DEAD BECAUSE HE WAS PROTECTING ME!" I choked down the rest of the sobs, so I could continue.

"It's so like my father...He brought me into everything, by telling me about the key. Telling me about the Circle. Even if I didn't know what he was talking about. But he got in too deep, he figured out too much. He tried to protect me, he was careful... But they captured him, probably tortured him. Finally, they inflicted enough pain and damage too find out what he had told. Who he had told. Me. And when they figured that out, they killed him. And they're going to kill me too. Because I have this." I held up that stupid key, which no longer held the answer to my prayers. It was more like a key to my nightmares.

"As soon as I'm gone, no one will have the key to stopping the circle any longer."

And as I came to this realization, I also realized something else.

This plan had been set in motion years before.

Now all it needed was for someone to stop it.

Zach's POV

I moved to sit next to Cammie, and pulled her into my arms. I crushed her to my chest and held her there, rocking her gently and rubbing her head soothingly.

I ignored the quiet conversation, for the most part. I only started listening when they got to the important part.

"I-I don't understand... So, Matthew knew who the circle of cavan was? That's what he figured out?" Macey asked, softly though, so as not to startle Cammie, who was still crying in my arms.

"It was his last mission. He worked 12 years on it, starting when Cammie was born. His mission was to successfully find the names of the inner circle. The founders so to speak. The leaders. We never knew he had been training Cammie to take his place if he failed..." Abby paused, and motioned for Joe to continue.

"He must have figured it out, but as soon as he did...well. Like Cammie said, they captured him." It seemed to have dawned on no one the true importance of what Matthew had discovered.

"Guys. Matt discovered their names. Do you know what that means?" I was meant with blank stares from everyone but Abby and Joe. "I spent half of my childhood summers trying to figure out the names of the circle. I never figured out anything but Alias' and Covers. But if he found their _real, true names_... we could uncover those bastards for who they really are. Expose them. Make them wanted in every database on the planet. There would be nowhere to hide, and the circle would be destroyed. That key Cammie has, I have no idea _what_ it unlocks, but I bet I know what's inside. The names of every Circle Of Cavan member in the world."

Anonymous POV

"Sir, Fernando he...well he failed Sir."

"What did you just say?" I demanded, whipping around to face the coward.

"He-he tried to attack the Morgan girl, but the Goode boy was with her. They took him down, and from the looks of things, she figured out he's with the circle. Or maybe she already knew I-I'm not sure. All I know is one minute, Fernando was with us in the square, the next, he's gone and all the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys have lost us. They just seemed to...vanish. I suppose some of her Chameleon rubbed off on them, eh?" He was trying too make light of the situation obviously.

I hate when people try to make light of the situation.

"DO NOT TURN THIS INTO ONE OF YOUR SILLY SCHOOLBOY JOKES!" I thundered, wanting to scare him enough he would never disrespect me like that again.

"Ye-yes sir." He stammered, straightening up and averting his gaze.

"Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!" I barked, unable to bear his weak posture any longer.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet mine, and I stared at him, long and hard, as if I were looking straight into his soul.

"What exactly has happened to Fernando?" I pressed my fingers together and raised my brows, waiting for an answer.

"He's been captured Sir. By the girl, Cameron."

_Ahh Cameron dear, grown up a bit I see? Well, knowing your father, he would attempt something stupid like coming to Princeton, even if he's 99% sure the COC will be waiting for him._

_Your father was a fool Cameron Morgan._

_Let's hope the Morgans don't make the same mistakes twice._

**AN: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREIVEW :):):):):):):):)**


End file.
